memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/The Way of the Warrior/Act One
In Quark's the mood is subdued. There are several tables full of Klingons scattered around the room. But the Klingons are uncharacteristically somber. They're stone-faced and serious, talking quietly among themselves, and carefully watching the room. Quark is behind the counter, surveying his domain with a frown. A quiet bar is an unprofitable bar. Bashir and O'Brien are seated at a table. While Bashir watches, O'Brien places a Gramillion sand pea on the back of his hand, then slaps his wrist, catapulting the sand pea into the air and catching it in his mouth as Commander Halliwell walks over to them and has a drink with them. So Commander what's the word on these Klingons how are they going to be here? O'Brien says as he looks at him. Commander Halliwell looks at him. I don't know, Miles says Typhuss as he looks at Miles. Julian looks at him. At least the Captain is keeping them at bay right now wonder what the General wants to talk to him about Doctor Bashir says as he looks at him. Commander Halliwell looks at him. My guess is the Dominion says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. Miles looks at him. Maybe or just to brag about his new flagship being tougher then any Federation vessel we've got Miles says as he looks at both Typhuss and Julian. Typhuss snickers a bit. In the wardroom General Martok, Captain Martin, and Major Kira are having a meeting about the Dominion. So General what brings you out here in these neck of the woods, I thought Gowron was keeping the Klingon fleet along the border to prep for an invasion of the Dominion? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Martok. Martok turns to him. A valid question but first let us be sure we are who we say we are General Martok says as he drew his dagger and cut his hand and let's the blood drip on the table and hands it to Captain Martin. Kira looks at him. You think we're changelings? Kira asked as she looks at the General. Martok looks at her. What I think doesn't matter the blood will tell Martok says as he looks at Kira. Captain Martin looks at the dagger. I'm not afraid and if you need a blood sample I'll give you a blood sample Captain Martin says as he also cuts his hand and let's the blood drip on the table. He hands to dagger to Kira. All right if you want me to prove that I'm not a changling here Kira says as she cuts her hand as well. The blood drips from her hand as well and Martok takes out a scanner and scans it and it's regular blood no signs of Changling DNA, Captain Martin looks at him. Now that you've got your samples now tell me why is there a Klingon attack fleet in the Bajoran sector? Captain Martin asked as he looks at Martok. General Martok looks at him. We've been sent here to fight alongside our Federation allies against the Dominion General Martok says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Major Kira. Captain Martin relaxes a little. Though the Klingon presence is unexpected, he understands their reasoning. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not sure it's necessary Captain Martin says as he looks at General Martok. Martok leans forward. The Klingon High Council thinks it is General Martok says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at him. Our communications relay in the Gamma Quadrant hasn't detected any signs of Jem'Hadar activity for quite some time, they seem to be giving the wormhole a wide berth Captain Martin says as he looks at General Martok. Martok looks at him. They will come and when they do, we will be ready for them General Martok says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Major Kira. They both look at each other. The Klingon fleet is around the station. In Typhuss's quarters Typhuss is getting the table ready for his date with Kira when the doors chimed he looks at them. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Kira walks into his quarters. Sorry for being late the General wanted to speak about the issue with the Dominion Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her hand. What happened to your hand? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Oh General Martok needed a blood sample from both me and the Captain Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I see, I hope you are hungry, dinner is ready says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah I am Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Senior staff report to the Defiant docking port Captain Martin says over the com. Typhuss looks at her. Well duty calls says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. They walk out of Typhuss's quarters and head to the Defiant docking port. The Defiant releases from the port and moves away from the station. On the bridge Commander Halliwell and Major Kira walks onto the bridge as Commander Halliwell turns to Captain Martin and asked what's going on. Captain, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. He looks at him. We picked up a distress call from a Federation transport ship that is transporting civilians back to Earth, we're moving towards it now Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. At the conn Commander Dax looks over her shoulder. We're approaching the Archer Commander Dax says as she looks at the console and then over her shoulder at Captain Martin. Captain Martin gets up from the chair. On screen Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the transport ship being tractored by a Klingon Bird-of-prey. Commander Halliwell looks at the console and picks up 1,230 families and civilans on board and reports it to Captain Martin. Captain, there are 1,230 people on that ship says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks over at the console screen. Piper boarded that vessel see if you can pick up her life sign I wanna know that she's all right Captain Martin says as he looks over at Typhuss. Commander Halliwell inputs commands and finds her life signs and reports to Captain Martin. Piper is all right, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. He walks over to Dax. Open a channel to the Bird of prey I wanna speak to her Captain Captain Martin says as he sat in the Captain's chair. Dax hails the vessel. Their responding Commander Dax says as she looks at Captain Martin. He looks at her. On main viewer Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She brings the bridge of the Klingon vessel on the viewer. I'm Captain John Thomas Martin of the Federation starship USS Defiant what the hell are you doing with that transport ship? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the viewer. The Klingon Commander on the viewer responds. This is Commander Kaybok of the M'Char, what is it you want? Captain Kaybok says on the viewer. Captain Martin gets up from the chair. I want to know why you stopped that ship? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the viewer. Commander Kaybok responds. We have orders to search all vessels attempting to leave Bajoran space Commander Kaybok says on the viewer. Captain Martin turns to Kira in surprise as she responds. Search them for what? Kira says as she looks at the viewer. Kaybok responds. For shape-shifters, each ship will be scanned, its cargo searched, and its crewmembers and passengers subjected to genetic testing Commander Kaybok says on the viewer. Commander Halliwell responds. This is Bajoran space, you can't do that its against Bajoran law says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kaybok on the viewscreen. Commander Kaybok laughs and cuts the transmission. He's increased power to his tractor beam Commander Dax says as she looks at her console. Commander Halliwell turns to Captain Martin. Your orders, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. John is thinking about their next course of action.